Knight in Shining Armor
by Neko Sombria
Summary: "Ela não quer um cavaleiro montado num cavalo branco, Moony." SiriusLily. Menções JamesLily. OneShot.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seu universo não me pertencem.

 **N.A.:** **Eu parei pra ouvir Perfect do One Direction e isso me trouxe meia dúzia de memórias e algumas idéias. Esse é o resultado. Espero que gostem.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Knight In Shining Armor**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Por Neko Sombria_

 **.**

 **.**

As festinhas do Slug eram um saco, mas como a monitora certinha que nunca desagradava os professores, Lily obviamente ia nelas. A cerveja amanteigada estava sempre presente e a comida era boa. Liliy não se incomodava com as conexões e oportunidades que as reuniões traziam, ela era uma _sangue ruim_ afinal. Ela nem ligava para as pessoas que estavam ali.

Seu caminho já tinha destino: _auror_.

Fora para isso que fizera para seus N.O.M.'s e para isso que faria seus N.I.E.M.'s no próximo ano.

Conexões poderiam ser úteis, mas não fariam as provas por ela.

Lily olhou seu relógio e decidiu que era uma boa hora para escapar. Já tinha conversado com todo mundo, para parecer educada, e já podia ir embora sem que ninguém percebesse. Lentamente e evitando a todos com o máximo de cuidado, a ruiva abandonou a festa e adentrou os corredores. Seus passos eram sem pressa e silenciosos mesmo no piso frio do castelo, e no primeiro corredor que ela virou eles pararam.

Casualmente encostado na parede estava o maior _bad boy_ da escola, Sirius Black. Entre os dedos estava um cigarro e ele parecia pensativo, embora seus olhos estivessem fixos na jovem.

\- Six.

\- Hey ruiva.

O moreno sorriu lentamente antes de dar uma tragada longa no cigarro, como se fosse a coisa mais prazerosa da vida, os olhos penetrantes parecendo tempestade contida ao encará-la.

\- Voltando do Slug?

A ruiva se encostou ao lado dele e pegou-lhe o cigarro da boca, dando uma tragada também.

\- Yeap.

\- Você vai estragar sua roupa arrumadinha com o cheiro.

Lily deu de ombros e soltou a fumaça pelos lábios de forma lenta, arrancando um sorriso maroto do rapaz ao seu lado.

\- O que você acha de uma diversão noturna?

Lily sorriu marota junto dele e tragando novamente enquanto os olhos verdes se viravam para encará-lo.

\- Achei que nunca ia perguntar.

O rapaz pegou de volta o cigarro, colocando-o entre os lábios e balançando a cabeça para que a garota o seguisse.

A risada da ruiva ecoou pelo corredor enquanto ele lhe puxava pela mão.

...

Eles estavam deitados na grama sob a sombra do castelo de forma que ninguém os veria. Sirius tinha essa habilidade com esconderijos a céu aberto que eram muito úteis para escapadas noturnas.

\- Como você sabe quando eu preciso disso? - Lily perguntou quieta, virando a cabeça para encarar o moreno deitado ao seu lado. Os ombros dele se mexeram casualmente antes de responder:

\- Eu vi suas brigas hoje. Ranhoso e depois James. Em um só dia. Imaginei que você pudesse fazer uso de ar puro.

Lily voltou a encarar as constelações sobre si silenciosamente enquanto contemplava a motivação de Sirius. Severus tinha tentando, _de novo_ , contatá-la. Não era para pedir desculpas, era para oferecê-la _coisas sombrias_. Lily sequer entendia o que ele queria dizer, mas ela sabia que era errado, assim como sabia do ódio da sua irmã pelo o que ela era. E a forma quase violenta que ele segurara seu pulso, forçando-lhe a ouví-lo tinha deixado uma marca escura em sua pele.

Era o motivo de Lily usar luvas aquela noite, para esconder sua vergonha.

E depois havia James, que apesar de tê-la salvado, eles não estavam em bons termos. Não que em algum dia tivessem, mas eles haviam dado uma trégua.

Até James, em um dia de raiva, lhe ofender em frente ao castelo inteiro.

 _Sangue ruim._

Talvez Severus ter lhe chamado daquele jeito tenha sido menos doloroso.

Lily sequer piscou antes de azarar James com furúnculos. E a garota sequer se importou com a primeira detenção que recebera em sua vida, muito menos procurara saber do moreno. A torre da grifinória nunca estivera em tão pé de guerra quanto naquele mês. As garotas ainda procuravam James, mas todas evitavam chegar perto demais. Os rapazes não tinham coragem de encarar nenhum dos dois.

Os marotos haviam brigado entre si. Remus não havia dormido no dormitório deles por duas semanas, preferindo ficar no sofá do Salão Comunal a ficar na presença de uma pessoa preconceituosa.

Em momento algum Lily havia falado qualquer coisa. O silêncio da ruiva é o que havia feito todos ficarem apreensivos. Ela só tinha azarado o maroto e voltado a sua vida ao normal. Além de evitá-lo feito a praga. Conversava com todos os marotos normalmente, mas tomava café da manhã em horários diferentes de James, as aulas que ambos frequentavam haviam ficado mais frias, com ela em silêncio e com ele a observando o tempo todo, além dela ignorá-lo mesmo quando deveria falar com ele.

Ele nunca conseguiu pedir desculpas, enquanto ela havia simplesmente feito a vida na torre voltar ao normal tanto quanto poderia.

Alguns ainda estavam apreensivos, temendo alguma retaliação mais forte, embora ela nunca tenha vindo. Lily seguira sua vida em silêncio como se o episódio não tivesse acontecido e James sequer existisse.

\- Obrigada - A jovem falou quieta, sem elaborar.

Sírius se virou para a garota ao seu lado, se apoiando em um braço para encarar o que a expressão de Lily não dizia, mas seus olhos gritavam.

\- Você algum dia vai perdoá-lo?

Lily deu de ombros. Seus olhos demonstravam a dor que Severus não havia infligido, mas James sim.

Lily gostava de James. Eles eram amigos, e por isso machucava, porque a amizade deles tinha sido fortificada nos ideais e sonhos que ambos compartilhavam. Não era romance, era uma amizade que morrera.

Sírius rolou por cima da ruiva, encarando os olhos verdes com intensidade, uma de suas mãos passando para a nuca da jovem, enquanto a outra sustentava seu peso. Os cabelos longos de Sirius eram uma cortina que fazia cócegas na bochecha da ruiva. Os dedos dele passeavam pela pele da nuca delicadamente, desfazendo a tensão presente sob seus dedos.

Os olhos verdes estavam focados apenas nos acinzentados dele, a janela de suas emoções fechadas novamente. Mas isso não impediu Sirius de encostar seus lábios no de Lily, provando seu gosto delicadamente.

\- Eu posso fazer você esquecer.

Lily sorriu para ele antes de puxá-lo de volta para sua boca.

…

Lily levantou os olhos para quem sentou ao seu lado na sala de aula antes de revirar os olhos, o sorriso nos lábios aparecendo brevemente.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? - Ela perguntou encarando os olhos cinzentos de seu parceiro.

\- Hoje é meu dia de fazer par com Lily Evans em Poções - A ruiva bufou exasperada, desacreditando as palavras do moreno - E eu preciso de um pouco de prática em poções.

Lily riu abertamente e assentiu enquanto eles se preparavam. Era cedo ainda e a sala estava vazia exceto por eles, e Sirius ouviu a garota ao seu lado começar a preparar sua mesa, tirando lâminas e arrumando caldeirão para o preparo do dia. Aproveitando que ela estava ocupada, Sirius brevemente olhou o mapa para verificar a movimentação.

Nada preocupante.

Isso fez com que seu sorriso se alargasse e o moreno puxasse a ruiva pelo pulso delicadamente. Ela fez um barulho engraçado, surpreso, quando ele lhe puxou para seu colo, para prendê-la contra si.

\- Six?

Ele não respondeu, apenas puxou o rosto dela em direção ao seu e beijou-lhe os lábios, aprofundando o beijo enquanto ela lhe permitia. Suas mãos estavam na cintura dela enquanto as dela estavam no seu pescoço, os dedos passeando pela pele e as vezes brincando com a sua gravata.

Não durou mais que alguns minutos antes dele lhe soltar e permitir que ela voltasse aos seus afazeres. Lily lhe sorriu antes de virar-se para sua mesa e voltar a arrumar as coisas.

\- Nós não deveríamos. - Ela falou sem esconder o sorriso nos lábios.

\- Yeap - Ele concordou, se recostando na cadeira e colocando os braços por trás da cabeça, sem se importar com nada.

…

\- Black. Eu acredito que você deveria estar no salão comunal. - Lily falou com uma sobrancelha arqueada em direção a sala em que se encontrava um Sírius com a camisa completamente fora de lugar e uma corvinal sentada numa classe em sua frente, completamente constrangida. - Fora, agora!

A garota, setimanista, apenas baixou a cabeça e se encaminhou para fora da sala de aula. Quando ela passou pela ruiva, Lily a parou.

\- Espere. - A mais velha olhou a ruiva sem entender, enquanto ela puxava um lenço do bolso. Com cuidado, Lily passou o lenço na pele da garota - Seu batom está borrado.

A garota ficou vermelha, mas Lily apenas sorriu gentilmente enquanto corrigia a aparência da colega

\- Prontinho. Agora xô.

Lily sorriu para a garota, que lhe sorriu de volta agradecida e foi embora o mais rápido que pode. Os olhos verdes acompanharam a mais velha até sumir de vista e se virou para Sírius, que tinha os olhos concentrados na ruiva parada na porta. Lentamente ele caminhou até a garota, parando a sua frente e medindo-a com os olhos.

\- Eu não estou sujo também? - Ele falou brincando, o sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Lily lhe sorriu de volta, puxou-lhe pela gravata e prendeu o lábio inferior do maroto entre os seus dentes, sugando-o em seguida e soltando com um " _pop_ ".

\- Mas com você eu não me importo.

Ela deu as costas, saindo do marco da porta que estava encostada. Antes de continuar seu caminho, se virou para o moreno e sorriu.

\- Você tem 5 minutos para desaparecer daqui, se não vai ganhar uma detenção.

\- E devo aparecer no seu quarto que horas?

\- Nos seus sonhos, Six.

A risada do moreno acompanhou a ruiva pelos corredores pelo resto de sua ronda.

…

\- Eu sei sobre vocês.

Sirius levantou os olhos para Remus de forma despreocupada. Estava descansando sob a sombra de uma árvore no jardim, aproveitando os últimos dias antes da neve vir para o castelo.

\- Você e Lily - Continuou Remus, se sentando ao lado do amigo. Sirius fez um barulho de concordância no fundo da garganta mas não respondeu nada, seus olhos se voltando para o céu sobre si - Sirius, o que vocês estão fazendo é errado. E se James descobrir?

\- Ele não vai.

\- Como você pode garantir isso? Se eu vi vocês, mais gente pode ter visto!

\- Nós queríamos que você visse. Somos cuidadosos.

\- Você tem saído com outras garotas.

\- Lily sabe.

\- Isso não está certo.

\- Lily não se importa.

\- Mas é errado!

Sirius suspirou e olhou para o amigo pela primeira vez durante a conversa.

\- Remus, ela quer isso.

\- Lily é nossa amiga!

\- Eu sei! E é por isso que eu estou fazendo isso! Ela não quer um cavaleiro montado num cavalo branco, Moony. Ela já tem James para isso. Ela quer um pouco de atenção. Só que não pode ser de James. Ela ainda está machucada, e eu estou tentando distraí-la!

\- Bela forma de distraí-la com sua língua na boca dela.

\- Ela precisa disso okay? O que James disse pra ela… Você não sabe como eu a encontrei. Ela estava quebrada Moony, quebrada. Ela só queria esquecer um pouco. Ela não pediu promessas. Ela pediu por um momento. E eu posso oferecer isso para ela. Não é romântico, Moony. É contato de pele. Ela precisa saber que é apreciada.

Remus olhou para Sirius por alguns instantes, quieto.

\- Como você vai contar para James que está transando com a garota que ele é apaixonado?

Sirius olhou ofendido para Remus por alguns segundos antes de rebater:

\- Wow, calma. Não estamos transando. O que você viu é o que existe: Ela quer uns beijos, um pouco de conversa e alguém pra segurá-la. Ela não me quer dentro das calças dela.

Remus olhou para ele surpreso.

\- E eu também não quero ela nas minhas. Eu já saio com outras garotas pra isso. O que eu e Lily temos é muito mais ela se aproximando de alguém, e me usando para isso, que eu pegando uma garota. Eu respeito ela.

Remus ficou quieto, avaliando a postura do amigo e procurando pelas verdades que ele não estava dizendo, mas a linguagem corporal dele gritava sinceridade e Sirius nunca fora bom em mentir para ele de qualquer forma.

\- Ela não está se machucando então?

\- Não.

\- E por quanto tempo vocês pretendem fazer isso?

\- Até ela estar pronta pra perdoar James.

Remus fez um som de concordância, se virando para os jardins pensativo.

\- E você acha que ela vai?

\- Eventualmente.

\- Isso é errado.

\- Eu sei.

Para enfatizar sua fala, Sirius acendeu um cigarro e levou-o a boca, dando uma tragada longa a libertadora.

* * *

 **Não vou comentar sobre as memórias que coloquei aqui dentro. Vamo falar sobre nossos protagonistas. Ao longo dos anos eu comecei a criar a concepção de que o Sirius era tipo um protetor da Lily pro caso do James fazer cagada. Todo mundo sempre pareceter muito amor pela Lily enquanto o James, apesar de sempre ser carismático, tem muita gente que não gosta dele. Não que o Sirius seja diferente, talvez seja até pior, mas eu gosto mais do bad boy do que do meino apaixonado. Ao menos eu acho.**

 **Espero que tenham gostado.**

 **Reviews?**


End file.
